cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaalbar Tokocharger
Zaalbar Tokocharger "Im just a simple man, trying to make my way through the universe" --Jango Fett Zaalbar Tokocharger (aka Zaal) was a talented Jedi Knight and general during the Clone Wars. Like most Twi'leks, Zaal preferred diplomacy over voilence, but dont underestemate him, when it comes to it, he is a deadly foe. Zaal was one of the few Jedi ever to weild a red lightsaber, and once did have an encounter with the dark side of the force... In The Begining 43 BBY Zaal wasn't even two when it happend. the Trandoshan pirates attacked his home planet, Ryloth. Destroying anything in thier path, the Trandoshan were ruthless killers. The Trandosha n attacked his house early in the morning when he was still asleep. Zaal was woken by his mother, Amiee, before the Trandoshan could find them. they exited through the back door, and jumped on the speeder as Zaal's father ran out the door. But right behind him was a trandoshan pirate armed with a modified T-16 blaster rifle. Zaal could sence his father say run! ''through his ''Lekku, head tails that Twi'leks could send messages to each other. And then the Trandoshan shot him. NO! yelled Amiee, starting up the speeder. When the Trandoshan turned to them, Amiee raced away in the speeder, one hand holding Zaal on, the other hand steering. Amiee was crying over the loss of he husband as they drove away, but was joyed that the trandoshan had not gotten her only son, Zaal. He and his mother were racing through the forest when they find a small cave. Amiee put Zaal in the cave and rides away on the speeder. After a few hours a Jedi knight comes along. the Jedi sensed Zaal in the cave and came over. "Well hi there, young one." said the jedi night. "Now you beter come along quickly, before more Trandoshans come over." Once they got to a safe place, the Jedi introduced himself as Quinlan Vos and another young blue Twi'lek by the name of Aayla Secura. Zaal was to young to understand much of this, but he knew enough to be afraid. The next morning, Master Vos started towards his ship, the Killing Star. He now had two force sencitive younglings on his hands, and he needed to get them to Coruscant. Zaal and his new freind, Aayla were caried by Master Vos to the Killing Star, but then Vos suddely stoped. "Stay here, my young freids." Vos said as he set us down. He then puled out his lightsaber, but did not ignite it. He crept forward, slowly making sure he made no sound. he then spoted the two trandoshans talking. "What is our progress, Dheeb?" Said presumably the general. "We have taken over the capital city, sir, but the Republic's forces are holding us there." replied the second Trandoshan. The general then said "well, push them back, or i will strip you of your rank!" He then turned and activated a holocomm. "Get the troops redy for Felucia. We will attack there in exactly one standerd week." said the general into the holocomm. "Yes sir." replied the Trandoshan on the holocomm. The general then shut off the holocomm, and put it on his tool belt. Master Vos quicklu hurried back to us and picked us up. He then went a good distance the Trandoshans and started running towars the Killing Star. Once we got there, Master Vos started up the ship and they flew into space. Master Vos then activated the ship's comm unit. "Inform the republic that the Trandoshans will attack Felucia in one standared week. The clone then replied in a simple "Yes sir. but-- forces--ryloth..." the clone was interuppted by static. "Some one is jamming our signal!" yelled Vos. Suddenly the Killing Star shok voilently, and then Vos saw it. The Trandoshan battleship. there was no way The Killing Star could stay and fight back, they would be blown to oblivion before they could pull the trigger. They had one option: Evasive action. The Killing Star blasted into hyperspace, and Zaal watched the stars as a streak of light amazed. Master Vos takes Zaal and Aayla to Coruscant and star thier traning as a jedi.... (i may add more to this later) The Choosing 33 BBY Zaal had been at the temple for about ten years now and was redy to become a padawan. He was practicing his saber skills against his togruta freind, Lan Phaseripper. "Good, Lanny, but not quite good enough." said Zaal. "Hey, im just warming up." replied Lan. "And what if i said i was just warming up too? What you gonna do then?" taunted Zaal. "Come on, Zaal, you are beter than Master Yoda. Give me a break." complained Lan. "Ok, fine, but i aint that good. One more round." replied Zaal. "You are impossibly stuborn, one more, thats it." said Lan. and they begun to duel. "Ok, Ok, you win." Lan panted. Squad Fun Screenshot (32) edited.jpg|Zaalbar and his freind Ricky Plo Koon.jpg|Plo Tokocharger orZaalbar Koon? Screenshot (33)_edited.jpg|Zaal's favorite General, Lan Phaseripper|link=http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Lan_Phaseripper Boba Siderazor.jpg|Zaal's other favorite general, Boba Siderazor|link=http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Boba_Siderazor Andy Butlers.jpg|Zaal's favorite Commander, Andrew Butlerz Aarok Bactamark.jpg|Zaal's other favorite commander, Aarok Bactamark Category:Larcon Legion